smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Grey Mouse!
"The Little Grey Mouse!" is a short story production made by MarioFan2009 in December 8th 2018. It is the first story in the MarioFan2009 entertainment collection. Script WARNING: This story has swearing and may include violence (Jeffy sleeping in bed) Jeffy: Huh, oh it's morning! I'm gonna go see daddy! (Jeffy enters the living room) Jeffy: Hey daddy! Mario: Hey Jeffy, what would you like for breakfast? Jeffy: Chocalate cake! Mario : No Jeffy! You will get dessert after! Guess I will have to feed you green beans! Jeffy: NO!! HOW MANY GODDAMN TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DADDY, I HATE GREEN BEANS!! (Mario however ignores and goes downstairs and enters the kitchen) (Mario opens the fridge) Mario: Alright let's s-- What the?! What happened to all the food! Jeffy! Jeffy: Yes daddy? Mario: Did you eat all the food in the fridge?? Jeffy: Daddy, how high as f#}% can you be right now? Mario: Well, you couldn't have that big of an appetite... Jeffy: No sh74 I wouldn't! (Crunching noises heard on the side of the floor) Mario: Wh- HEY! Little Mouse: Oh hey there! Thanks for giving me food for the winter! I really needed it! Mario: WHAT THE HECK?! YOU STOLE OUR FOOD?!?! Mouse: I wouldn't say that! Jeffy: HOW HIGH AS F&@$K ARE YOU! NOW JEFFY IS GONNA STARVE!!!! Mouse: Hey, calm down there chilly pepper! Jeffy: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! Mouse: Chilly pepper! (Jeffy jumps on the mouse but the mouse quickly enters the hole and Jeffy smacks his head against the rear floor) Jeffy: Ow... Mario: Jeffy! Are you alright?? Jeffy: Yeah, I am wearing a helmet! Mario: Well we gotta get that mouse! He stole all of our food! Jeffy: Why not just go to the store and buy some? Mario: I am low on money! (Knock on the door) Mario: Who could that be? (Mario opens the door) Goodman: oh hey Mario, do you know what time it is? Mario: Yeah I do! Come in Goodman: Ok. (Goodman enters the house) Mario: Ok, so is it my house payment? Goodman: Are my balls like watermelon? Mario: Yes? Goodman: Exactly! Now where is your house payment? Mario: Hold on a second, I will be right back. Goodman: Ok. (Mario comes back with his hands behind his back) Mario: Alright I got my house payment! It is behind my hands Goodman: Oh good! Give it to me then! Mario Alright! (Smacks Goodman's head with a hammer) THERE! That should take care of him! (Mario goes back to the kitchen) Jeffy: Hey daddy what is that hammer for? Mario: Try hitting the mouse with it. Jeffy: Ok! (Goes to the mouse hole) Oh Mr. Mouse! Please come out I got food for you! Mouse: Oh boy! You do?! Jeffy: Yeah! (Jeffy smacks the mouse but then gets hit in the head because he used a bowl to defend himself) OOOOOOOOH! Mouse: (Runs away) Mario: GET HIM!!! (The mouse keeps running but then finds a apple and black paint) Mouse: hmmmm... Mario: Where could he be? Jeffy: I don't know! Mouse: here I am! Mario: GET HIM! Mouse: (Shows a apple with it's line lit with fire disguised as a bomb in black paint) Mario and Jeffy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! RUNNNNNNNNN!!!!!! (Both of them run away) Mouse: Heh heh! Such fools! They thought it was real (Points at the apple to the audience but however, the apple then suddenly explodes!) Mouse: WHAT TH--- Aw, guess I am a angel now... Trivia * In this story, Mario finally stands up for himself and actually gives Goodman his karma. ** However, in Goodman's Money Scheme 3, it is revealed that the Goodman that Mario standed up to was a robot. * This is MarioFan2009's very first story to be made. * A remastered version is planned for this in December 2019 possibly on it's anniversary. Category:From 2018 Category:Mario Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:Story Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Mario torture episodes Category:Jeffy torture episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Robotic Goodman Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes